


Men like Khan (He Did it Again)

by grimmreaper (willhelmina)



Series: We All Gotta Face Our Demons Sometime (Reaper stories) [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ancient History, M/M, Reaper McCoy, Semi-Jealous!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willhelmina/pseuds/grimmreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe hated John Grimm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men like Khan (He Did it Again)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Never Again.

The universe hated John Grimm.

It was an undisputed fact.

The minute John Harrison - Khan, his mind growled - stepped foot in his med bay, the 200 year old Scotch he was saving for a rainy day was calling to him.

John.

Jooooohn,

Jooooooooooohn.

"Doctor McCoy," Khan smirked, voice as smooth as silk, "It’s good to see you again."

(John will  _never_  admit that his knees weakened at the sound of his voice.)

"Yeah, whatever you say,  _John,”_ He hissed, catching the eye of one James Tiberius Kirk.

"Jim…can I talk to you for a moment?" Leonard snarled.

He dragged Jim into his office, somewhere they could have some privacy before…

"Why the hell is he in my med bay?!" John practically shouted.

"Look, we just need to keep him somewhere safe for the time being. Marcus obviously wants him for some reason and I’m all for giving him to him but…something’s off about this whole thing," Jim explained…calmly.

Despite John freaking the fuck out.

"Don’t trust men like Khan."

"And how would you know about men like Khan?"

John swallowed hard. “I just do, Jim. I just do.”

He thought 200 years of dealing with  _men like Khan_  he would be an expert on this shit by now.

Jim said nothing so John turned to his med bay. Khan’s eyes followed him with every step he took. John’s skin crawled. He was ready to give him to Marcus himself. Here you go. No strings attached. Anything to get him out of his life forever. Spend the rest of his days, how many he had left,  _not_  worrying about Khan and his feelings.

"Something the matter, doctor?" Khan smirked.

"Blow me," He growled, lowly. Not a Leonard McCoy mannerism - more like John Grimm - but he knew Khan only heard him.

"No, doctor. If I remember correctly.." Khan smiled, all teeth.

"If you finish that, I will end you."

"You don’t want to give this life up just yet, do you,  _Leonard_?” Khan mocked him and John growled. “No, you might as well sit back and enjoy.”

Firm hands gripped him and pulled him in. Warm lips against his own and out of the corner of his eye, security made a move. He threw a hand up, motioning them to stop. He could handle this. He was over it. He could fight through this.

Khan’s tongue licked at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Fuck it. John opened up for him, pulling his tongue into him. They battled for dominance, an age old dance between them with John always on the losing end. Khan fisted his hair, pulling his head back, licking at the pulse point on his neck. John growled, sealing their lips back together.

"Bones!" It was Jim. John pulled away, full weight of what just happened hitting him like a brick. Fuck.

Khan’s blue eyes stared at his friend and Captain.

"Captain Kirk, nice of you to join us."

Jim stood tight-lipped and fist clenched. “Doctor McCoy, I suspect you know our patient well.”

"Jim…"

"I’ll talk to you later, Bones." He later deny it but Jim stomped out of his med bay.

"Oh, did I touch his favorite toy?" Khan laughed and that was it.

John punched him square in the jaw, not really caring if anyone saw his superhuman strength in the blow.

"You get one thing straight, Khan. I can kill you. I did it once, I can do it again. Do not cross me." His Reaper was showing and he didn’t care. He turned, high tailing it back into his office before he did something he regretted.

Not before…”That’s the man I used to know.”


End file.
